


Viimeinen valssi Belfastissa

by Sisilja



Series: Sveitsin terällä [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, häät, kaipuuta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin lähtee perämieheksi Sveitsiin, Douglas menee uusiin naimisiin ja onni on juuri sitä miksi sen tekee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viimeinen valssi Belfastissa

**Author's Note:**

> Toinen Cabin Pressure -ficcini. Lukemattomien harmaiden hiuksien jälkeen sain sen viimein valmiiksi, ja jatkoa on myöhemmin luvassa, enemmän tai vähemmän itsenäisen toisen osan muodossa.
> 
> Tämä ficci sijoittuu viimeisen jakson eli Zürichin paikkeille. Kiitos [Beelsebuttille](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt) esiluvusta!

Douglas Richardsonin neljännet häät ovat kuin alennuslaarin pohjalle hylätystä romanttisesta komediasta, jonka kaikki ovat nähneet, mutta jota kukaan ei halua ostaa omakseen. Vuorosanat ovat yliampuvia, juoni kohtuullisen yllätyksetön. Rakkaus voittaa tälläkin kertaa. Rakkaus voittaa, koska rakkaus on näytelmää.  
  
Vegasissa moni asia on.  
  
Douglas seisoo alttarilla tottuneesti. Hän hymyilee leveästi, suutelee morsianta papin aamenen jälkeen ja ihastelee kuinka sädehtivältä hänen vaimonsa näyttääkään vasten toukokuun valoa. Aurinko on keplotellut sisään kappelin koristeellisista mosaiikki-ikkunoista yhtä varkain kuin ajatus, joka säpsähdyttää Douglasia julkeudellaan, sillä —  
  
Missä viipyy hänen elämänsä suuri rakkaus?   
  
Se ei todellakaan seiso hänen edessään. Fiona on kuvankaunis ja herttainen, mutta katsoessaan häntä Douglas ei näe kumppaniaan tai rakastaan. Hän näkee mieluisan seuralaisen, jonka ansioista hänen ei tarvitse viettää päiviään yksin. Onhan sekin kaiketi jotain. Mutta onko se tarpeeksi? Onko se järkevää? Tuskinpa vain.  
  
Elämä on harvoin käsikirjoitettua. Se on pikemminkin epäreilua ja järjetöntä. Harmaata massaa täynnä hävettäviä yksityiskohtia ja vääriä valintoja. Kenties siksi Douglas on päättänyt solmia avioliiton golfopettajansa kanssa jo muutaman kuukauden tuttavuuden jälkeen. Niin vain pääsi käymään. Ratkaisu tuntui oikealta, kun sitä ei jäänyt punnitsemaan liian pitkäksi aikaa. Riskit tuovat jännitystä elämään.  
  
Kyllä Douglas silti yllättyi, kun Fiona vastasi hänen kosintaansa myöntävästi. Douglas järkeilee, että syy on rahassa. Miksipä muutenkaan nuori nainen astuisi avioon lähemmäs kuusikymppisen miehen kanssa? Hiljattain ylennyksen saanut lentokapteeni on joillekin loistosijoitus, vaikka kauppaan ei sisältyisikään rakkaussuhdetta. Ja se on täysin hyväksyttävää. Eihän kukaan tosissaan usko prinsessasatuihin tai auvoisiin avioliittoihin.  
  
Vihkimisen jälkeen he matkustavat Yhdysvalloista Pohjois-Irlannin Belfastiin, josta Fionan perhe on kotoisin. Hääjuhlapaikka on pramea, mutta ei liiallisuuksiin asti. Fiona suostui sentään luopumaan kyyhkysistä ja suklaasuihkulähteistä. He seisovat pariskuntana passissa juhlapaikan ovilla, valmiina tervehtimään vieraita, ja Douglasin mieli on levollinen. Fionan käsi etsiytyy hänen käteensä ja puristaa kevyesti. Se tuntuu odottamattoman mukavalta. Tunne on kuitenkin, niin kuin sanonta kuuluu, vain tyyntä myrskyn edellä, sillä —  
  
"Eikös tuo ole sinun perämiehesi?" Fiona kysäisee. "Tuo eksyneen ja yksinäisen näköinen mies tuolla."  
  
"Ei suinkaan, kultaseni, itse asiassa hän on —" Douglas aloittaa ja on kertomassa Hercin tulevan samalla kyydillä Arthurin kanssa, mikä toki voi saada tämän näyttämään eksyneeltä vaan ei todellakaan yksinäiseltä.   
  
Mutta kun Douglas kääntää katseensa morsiamensa viittaamaan suuntaan, hänen suunsa kuivuu ja ajatus katkeaa.  
  
"Martin."  
  
Martin lähestyy heitä varovainen ja häkeltynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän on pukeutunut tummaan pukuun, kammannut punaiset hiuksensa moitteettoman siististi ja pitelee käsissään kukkakimppua kuin herkästi särkyvää sydäntä.  
  
Douglas ei ymmärrä mistä moinen mielikuva pälkähti hänen päähänsä.  
  
"Onnea hääparille", Martin toivottaa suupieli nykien ja ojentaa kukat Fionalle. Fiona kiittää kohteliaasti, mutta Douglas saa sanotuksi ainoastaan: "Olet näemmä unohtanut matkastasi jotain oleellista."  
  
Martinin kasvoille roihahtaa nolostunut puna. "Ei kun Theresa ja minä, tuota, me — me pidämme taukoa. Tai oikeastaan me erosimme pysyvästi. Niin oli molemmista parempi, paljon parempi niin. Sitä on vaikea selittää."  
  
Douglasin rinta-alaa puristaa. Martin on tullut jätetyksi ja yrittää häpeältään vakuuttaa, että kyseessä olisi ollut yhteinen päätös. "Tarkoitin kapteeninhattuasi", Douglas sanoo koettaen päästää Martinin pälkähästä.  
  
"Kapteeninhattuani?" Martin räpyttelee hämillisenä silmiään. "Luulin että olisi etikettivirhe yhdistää hattu ja puku." Hän räpyttelee silmiään hivenen kiivaammin ja lisää: "Enkä minä sitä paitsi ole enää kapteeni."  
  
"Käytännössä et ole vielä lentänyt yhtään lentoa Swiss Airwaysilla", Douglas muistuttaa.  
  
Martin näprää hihaansa. "Niin no mutta paperilla —"  
  
"Ja minulle tulet aina olemaan kapteeni", Douglas sanoo ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään.  
  
Eikä hän tiennyt Martinin kykenevän punastumaan enää syvemmin, mutta niin vain tämän kasvot muistuttavat hetki hetkeltä enemmän ylikypsää ja pisamaista tomaattia. Se on tavattoman hellyttävän näköistä ja — Douglasin käy erittäin köpelösti, jollei hän ota itseään äkkiä niskasta.  
  
"Ki-kiitos, luulisin", Martin sopertaa. "Minä tästä — joka tapauksessa…" Hän katsoo Douglasia pikaisesti silmiin, katsahtaa sitten Fionaa ja painaa päänsä. "Paljon onnea."  
  
"Kiitos", Douglas vastaa vakavasti.  
  
Martin nyökkää ja siirtyy vikkelään juhlasalin puolelle.  
  
"No mutta sehän meni hyvin", Carolyn toteaa hilpeästi Martinin mentyä ja saa Douglasin säpsähtämään. Hän ehti jo tyystin unohtaa Carolynin seisovan aivan hänen takanaan, sillä tämä on osannut olla kiitettävän hiljaa. Ilmeisesti Martinin punastelun värittämää puhetulvaa ei kuitenkaan voinut jättää kommentitta.  
  
"Kapteeni!" Fiona puolestaan henkäisee. "En tiennytkään. Sinun rinnallasi hän näyttää niin…"  
  
"Hmm", Douglas vastaa ja keskittyy seuraavaksi tervehtimään anoppiaan. Siinä tehtävässä olisi vaarallista herpaantua koska tahansa, saati nyt kun hänen ajatuksensa ovat jo valmiiksi muualla. "Kiitos. Onpa mukava tavata vihdoin."  
  
Martin.   
  
Martin.  
  
"Neljäs kerta toden sanoo?" Herc kysyy vilpittömänoloisesti päästyään kättelyetäisyydelle, ja Douglas havahtuu pienenpientä kehää kiertävistä ajatuksistaan. Hän naurahtaa pakonomaisesti ja vastaa toivovansa niin. Eihän hän voi sanoa mitään muutakaan. Paitsi tietysti lisätä, kuinka helpottavaa on, että Herc itse on siirtynyt jo viidennelle kierrokselleen.  
  
"Ah, elokuuhäät olisivatkin ihastuttavat", Herc toteaa. "Bestmanissasi on tosin hivenen suostuttelemista. Itsepäinen nainen."  
  
Carolyn tuhahtaa mielenosoituksellisesti. "Olemme keskustelleet aiheesta lukemattomia kertoja. Sinun käy kalpaten, jos alat kiristää minua  _jonkun muun häissä_."  
  
"Romantikkoni", Herc hymyilee. "Mutta tavattomasti onnea teille, Douglas ja Fiona. Sinua, Carolyn, toivon näkeväni lisää myöhemmin."  
  
"Jahka olen puheeni pitänyt, olen melkein kokonaan sinun", Carolyn vakuuttaa ja suostuu suukotettavaksi. Douglasista tuntuu, että jossain kaukana maan alla helvetti jäätyy paraikaa.  
  
"Lupaat vain", Herc tokaisee silmää iskien.   
  
Kuinka helppoa onni toisille onkaan. Onnekkaat.  
  
"Paljon onnea, Douglas! Ja Douglasin vaimo! Rouva Richardson, paljon paljon onnea sinullekin!"  
  
Sitten taas toiset, niin kuin vanha kunnon Arthur, eivät ole kaikista onnekkaimpia ihmisiä, mutta korjaavat sen puutteen olemalla sitäkin hilpeämpiä veikkoja.  
  
"Sano Fiona vain", Fiona vastaa ja Arthur kaappaa hänet innokkaaseen halaukseen.  
  
"Mielenkiintoinen kravatti sinulla, Arthur", Douglas sanoo ja nyökkää kohti Arthurin kaulassa roikkuvaa solmiota, joka loistaa kaikissa sateenkaaren väreissä. "Onko se mielipiteen ilmaus?"  
  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Arthur kysyy iloisesti.  
  
"Ilmeisesti ei", Douglas hymähtää. "Hieno se on joka tapauksessa."  
  
"Kiitos! Minustakin! Se on loistavan värikäs", Arthur ilmoittaa tyytyväisenä ja päästää viimein irti Fionasta, joka näyttää erittäin helpottuneelta Arthurin siirtyessä sisätiloihin. Douglas katsahtaa Fionaa eikä pidä tämän ilmeestä lainkaan. Kuinka huonona merkkinä voi pitää sitä, että hän on hyvin lähellä loukkaantua Arthurin puolesta?  _Arthurin_? Poika itse ei loukkaannu mistään, joten Douglasinkaan ei kannattaisi vaivautua. Ja silti. Ylipäätään Douglasista tuntuu, että hän pitää vaimostaan hetki hetkeltä vähemmän.  
  
Tilanne lähestyy huolestuttavaa.   
  
Douglas oli sentään jo päättänyt olla enää avioitumatta Helenan jälkeen. Poikamieselämään tottui nopeasti. Douglasilla oli yhä kelvollinen työnsä ja siedettävät työtoverinsa, ja jos hän ansaitsi kaupan päälle kunnon tipit silloin tällöin, Taliskerilla tai ilman, hän ei kehdannut valittaa. Onni on juuri sitä miksi sen tekee.  
  
Douglas kuitenkin oli muovannut onnestaan surkean ja hauraan loisen, jonka siivet katkesivat karusti siinä samassa, kun MJN Airin ainoa kapteeni meni ja käänsi kurssinsa kohti Sveitsin työmarkkinoita. Ja niin kuin sopivaa vain on, Douglas ei ymmärtänyt mitä oli menettämässä ennen kuin menetyksestä tuli todellista.  
  
Työpäivät Hercin kanssa ovat ihan mukiinmeneviä, mutta toisinaan Douglas kaipaa sopertelevaa ja tuskastuttavan tärkeilevää Martinia vierelleen ihan vain siksi, että… hän ehti pitää sitä kaikkea itsestäänselvyytenä. Olo on vielä ontompi töistä kotiin tullessa, kun vastassa ei ole ketään, ja vaikka sekin on Douglasille arkipäivää, hän ei jaksa olla yksin sekä kotona että työpaikalla. Ja koska työkaverin tuoli ei varsinaisesti ole tyhjä, on vain luonnollista, että Douglas päätyi täydentämään kotiaan — tällä kertaa toisella ihmisellä eikä alkoholilla, mikä on mukava edistysaskel. Rakkauskin on yksinkertaista, jos siitä päättää tehdä senkaltaista: Douglas on kenties rakastunut, vaan ei vaimoonsa. Sellaista sattuu ja siitä on turha tehdä numeroa. Yksinkertaista.  
  
Se, että hän rakastaa miestä, joka ei voi koskaan rakastaa häntä, ei ole yksinkertaista. Mutta sekin on ymmärrettävää. Douglas ei ole ansainnut mitään muuta: hän on pisteliäs, välillä jopa ilkeyteen asti. Hän on etevä tarttumaan toisen ihmisen heikkouksiin ja käyttämään niitä julkeasti hyväkseen. Ennen kaikkea hän on niin tavattoman itsevarma, että se tekee hänestä epäsopivan parin Martinille. Martin ansaitsee herkkyyttä. Vilpittömyyttä.  
  
Sitä Carolynin bestmaninpuheessa on ja paljon. Suoria ja kaunistelemattomia sanoja rakkaudesta, kerrassaan virkistävää kuunneltavaa. Fiona peittää kasvonsa käsiensä taakse puheen puolessavälissä, ja Douglas tietää, ettei olisi voinut tehdä parempaa valintaa. Carolyn on suorastaan valloittava.  
  
Douglas näkee Arthurin hymyilevän korvasta korvaan, selkeästikään ymmärtämättä mitään puheen sisällöstä. Martin hänen vieressään tuijottaa Carolynia suurin silmin ja suu auki. Hercin kasvoilla on tietäväinen ilme. Martinin suu pysyy hienoisesti raollaan, kuin hän olisi unohtanut suunsa auki. Sitten Martinin katse kääntyy Douglasin puoleen, hän tajuaa Douglasin tuijottavan häntä takaisin, ja hänen korvannipukkansa punehtuvat ja suu suipistuu viimein kiinni. Douglas vetää henkeä. Ja uudestaan, keskittyen vain hengitykseensä eikä siihen, kuinka hänen kurkkuaan kuristaa.   
  
Carolyn päättää puheensa ja huone täyttyy mahtipontisesti laulavasta Dean Martinista. Douglas ottaa koston vastaan suopeasti hymyillen.  _When the moon hits your eyes_  ja niin edelleen. Lohdullista on, ettei Carolyn osaa soittaa pianoa vaan joutui tyytymään särisevään mankkaversioon. Voitto se pienikin voitto.  
  
"Kiitos", Douglas kuiskaa Carolynia halatessaan ja tarkoittaa sitä. He ovat suhteessaan jo sillä tasolla, ettei nöyryyttäminen tunnu enää nöyryyttämiseltä. Se on kiintymyksenosoitus, viesti siitä että he ovat kiitollisia toisistaan ja siitä että saavat jatkaa yhteistä matkaa, kaikista vaikeuksista huolimatta.  
  
Vaikkakin ilman Martinia. Eroamisen ei pitäisi sattua, mutta totta kai se sattuu. Totta kai. Sanotaanhan ettei rakkautta edes tunnista rakkaudeksi, ennen kuin se kunnolla satuttaa.  
  
Yleisö heittäköön konfetteja! Rakkaus, tuo historian pelätyin ja palvotuin sana, on mainittu jo muutaman tunnin sisällä useammin kuin keskivertobrittimies sen lausuu kokonaisen neljännesvuosisadan aikana. Seuraavaksi tanssia! Sitä Douglas ei kammoa, valssin taivutukset ovat sulokkuudessaan kuin numero joutsenlammesta, ja Fiona liitää hänen käsivarsillaan vähintään yhtä kevyesti kuin höyhenluiset ballerinat. Herc joutuu pian kilpailuviettinsä valtaan, ja niin he päätyvät pyörähtelemään rinta rinnan toinen toistaan taidokkaammin, sillä jos Douglas jostain kieltäytyy, niin häviämästä Hercules Shipwrightille omissa häissään. Neljän kappaleen jälkeen Carolyn huutaa armoa, ja Douglaskin päätyy luovuttamaan Fionan tämän isälle. Rauha palaa maahan.  
  
Siihen mennessä Douglas on menettänyt itsehillintänsä rippeet ja etsii Martinin käsiinsä. Tämä istuu seinänvierustalla ja on ehtinyt juoda jo jonkin verran. Hän hymyilee kovin aurinkoisesti Douglasin liittyessä hänen seuraansa.  
  
"Kivat juhlat", Martin sanoo ja kohottaa lasiaan tervehdykseksi.  
  
"Niinkö sinusta?" Douglas kysyy.  
  
"Eikö sinusta sitten? Sinähän tässä naimisiin menit", Martin sanoo näyttäen pöllämystyneeltä.  
  
"Kun on haaksirikkoutunut jo kolmeen avioliiton satamaan, häät tuppaavat menettämään hohdokkuuttaan", Douglas tunnustaa.  
  
"Et kuulosta kovin onnelliselta", Martin huomaa.  
  
"Kunhan pelleilen", Douglas sanoo ja virnistää niin että hampaat näkyvät. "Hölmö! Totta kai olen onnellinen. On sentään hääpäiväni."  
  
"Niin. Niin on", Martin myöntää ja juo lisää. "Kuule, Douglas…"  
  
"Kuulen", Douglas sanoo päätään kallistaen.  
  
"Haha. Hupaisaa. Huonot vitsit ovat aina hupaisia!"  
  
"Vitsi ei ole huono, jos se naurattaa."  
  
"Joka tapauksessa", Martin sanoo painokkaasti. "Tahdon sinun tietävän, että… että minä ja Theresa erosimme ihan oikeasti yhteisestä päätöksestä."  
  
"Miksi?" Douglas kysyy ja katsoo Martinia tarkkaan. Tämän silmät näyttävät kosteilta.  
  
"Miksikö? Koska olimme molemmat sitä mieltä, ettei meidän kannata jatkaa yhdessä. Se ei… toiminut."  
  
"Miksi tahdot minun tietävän?" Douglas tarkentaa.  
  
Martin kohtaa hänen katseensa eikä sano hetkeen mitään. Douglas toivoo, että olisi itsekin voinut juoda jotain. Ihan mitä vain. Edes lasillisen.  
  
"En tiedä", Martin vastaa lopulta. "En kai tahdo, että pidät minua surkimuksena."  
   
"En pidäkään", Douglas sanoo. "Etkä olekaan. Päinvastoin."  
  
Martinin silmät räpsyvät. Douglas kerää rohkeuttaan, mitä hänen ei tarvitse tehdä usein. Hänen kätensäkin hikoavat. Merkillepantavaa. "Arthurin sanoja lainatakseni: olet loistava", Douglas kertoo. "Todella loistava."  
  
"Miksi sanot noin?" Martin kysyy hämmentyneenä.  
  
"Koska Theresa ei selkeästikään sanonut sitä tarpeeksi usein", Douglas vastaa. "Ehkei hän edes tajunnut, kun kerran päästi sinusta irti."  
  
"Oletko sinä kännissä?" Martin töksäyttää epäuskoisesti.   
  
"En tietenkään ole", Douglas puhahtaa ja luo katseensa alas. "Mutta voimme toki teeskennellä niin."   
  
Hänen sydämensä hakkaa kuvottavan kovaa. Martin ei halua häntä. Ei tietenkään halua. Tietenkään. Douglasin on päästävä pois.  
  
"Hyvä on, minusta tuntuu, että on aika etsiä vaimoni. Hän varmasti kaipaa minua jo. Hauskaa iltaa."   
  
Niin Douglas nousee ja taakseen vilkaisematta harppoo juhlasalin toiselle puolelle. Fiona hymyilee hänelle suosiollisesti, mutta ei yhtä leveästi kuin Martin, mikä ei myöskään merkitse mitään, Douglas muistuttaa itseään. He juttelevat Fionan kanssa niitä näitä kuin ventovieraat. Douglas tuntee olevansa tyystin väärässä paikassa. Pian hän ajautuu istumaan Carolynin ja Hercin kanssa samaan pöytään ja joutuu kuuntelemaan sivusta heidän siirapin kyllästämää piikittelyään, mikä olisi kovin suloista, ellei se olisi niin mielettömän kadehdittavaa.  
  
Tunti kuluu, toinenkin, ja Douglas alkaa epäillä, että pikahäät kuuluvat hänen kehnoimpiin ideoihinsa, vaikkei niitä olekaan kovin montaa. Hän poistuu vessaan, nojaa lavuaariin ja tarkastelee itseään peilistä. Hän kohtaa miehen, joka näyttää pahantuuliselta, vanhalta ja väsyneeltä, ennen kaikkea itseensä. Hän inhoaa tuota miestä välittömästi, roiskii vettä kasvoilleen ja palaa takaisin salin puolelle.  
  
Siellä häntä tervehtii näky kahdesta villisti tanssivasta nuoresta miehestä, jotka molemmat ovat hänen työtovereitaan. Toinen heistä on entinen, toinen yhä nykyinen ja vain toinen heistä on tuhannen tuiterissa — se, joka saa käyttää alkoholia edes lähtökohtaisesti. Martin.  
  
Voi hyvä luoja, Martin.  
  
Martin ja Arthur lopettavat tanssimisen ja yltyvät laulamaan epävireistä duettoa. Taustamusiikkia heillä ei ole, ellei kaiuttimista hiljaa kantautuvaa U2:n _Onea_  lasketa. Ja sitähän ei lasketa, kun duettokappaleeksi on valikoitunut Queenin  _Bohemian Rhapsody_.  
  
"GALILEO!" Martin kiljahtaa.  
  
"GALILEO!" Arthur vastaa kappaleelle uskollisesti hieman matalammassa nuotissa. Douglas on vaikuttunut jo siitä, että tämä muistaa lyriikat oikein.  
  
"GALILEO!"   
  
"GALILEO!"  
  
Douglas puree poskeaan, jottei nauraisi.   
  
"GALILEO FIGARO!" Martin kajauttaa.  
  
"MAGNIFICO-Oo-Oo-Oo!" Arthur hoilottaa ja tekee piruetin.  
  
"I'M JUST A POOR BOY, NOBODY LOVES ME!" Martin ulvoo kuin joku kaivertaisi hänen sydäntään rinnasta läpi.  
  
"Minusta sinä olet ihan kelpo tyyppi", Arthur kiirehtii lohduttamaan.  
  
" _Arthur_!"  
  
"Anteeksi, Kapu. Tai siis, Martin. Siis kun et ole enää —"  
  
"Tiedetään!" Martin sihahtaa kuuluvasti. "Laula nyt helvetti vaan!"  
  
Arthur tottelee auliisti: "HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY! SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSITY!"  
  
_"Well, it's too late, tonight…"_  kuuluu kainosti väliin, ennen kuin joku hiljentää cd-levyn livemusiikin tieltä. Martinin ja Arthurin esitys kerää hetki hetkeltä enemmän yleisöä, ja jos he sen huomaavatkin, he eivät piittaa vähääkään. Arthurista Douglas sen uskookin, mutta Martinia mahtaa hävettää aamulla jumalattomasti.  
  
"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE?" Martin valittaa silmät ummessa, puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin ja kohottaa sen rinnalleen kuin suuressa tuskassa. "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIIIIIE? OH, BABY, CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, BA-" Ja silloin, kasvot Douglasia kohti kääntyneenä, Martin päättää avata silmänsä ja heidän katseensa lukittuvat kuin halvimmassa Hollywood-draamassa ikään, ja äkkiä Douglas ymmärtää jotain mahdottomuudessaan täysin mahdollista ja täydellisen, totaalisen huumaavaa.  
  
"-by", Martin lopettaa heikosti ja huojahtaa jalalta toiselle.  
  
"Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here?" Arthur lausuu kysymyksenomaisesti, ja kuin käskystä Martin ryntää Douglasin ohi, kohti vessoja.  
  
Pian U2 saa jatkaa:  _"We're one, but we're not the same. We get to carry each other, carry each other..."_  Kukaan ei liikahdakaan, kukaan ei sano sanaakaan. Kaikki tuijottavat.  
  
Douglas ei edes mieti muuta mahdollisuutta kuin seurata Martinia. Hän ei esitä pahoitteluita tai selityksiä, hän ei ole niitä kenellekään velkaa.  
  
Martin on lukittautunut yhteen vessakopeista ja äänestä päätelleen oksentaa sisuskalujaan vessanpönttöön. Ei kovin yllättävää, mutta hieman vaivaannuttavaa. Douglas kutsuu varovasti: "Martin?"  
  
"Mene pois", kuuluu ponneton vastaus. Lisää oksentamisen ääntä.  
  
Douglas tottelee sen verran, että käy hakemassa tarjoilupöydästä juomalasin ja palaa takaisin vessaan laskemaan lasin täyteen vettä. Hän jää odottamaan.  
  
"Douglas?" Martin kysyy heikosti hetken päästä.  
  
"No?" Douglas vastaa lempeästi ja jättää pilkkaamisen visusti toiseen kertaan.  
  
"Taidan kuolla", Martin yskäisee onnettomana.  
  
"Tiedän siihen parempia paikkoja kuin vessakopin lattian", Douglas toteaa ja lisää: "Anna tulla ulos sen mikä on tullakseen. Kohta helpottaa. Helpottaisi myös, jos tulisit itse ulos kopista ja joisit vähän vettä ja antaisit sitten minun auttaa sinut istumaan."  
  
"Ei", Martin mutisee. "Anna  _sinä_  minun jäädä tänne."  
  
Vessan ovi avautuu ja huolestunut Arthur kurkkaa sisään. "Onko Kippari okei?"  
  
"Riippumatta siitä kumpaa meistä tarkoitat", Douglas vastaa kärsivällisesti, "vastaus on kyllä."  
  
Helpotus paistaa Arthurin kasvoilta. "Huh, hyvä! Sinä totta kai näytät loistavalta, mutta näitkö Martinin, hänen naamansa oli aivan vihreä! Ajattelin että hän tuli ehkä oksentamaan tai jotain. Onko hän täällä?"  
  
"Joo", kuuluu huonovointisuudessaankin ärtynyt ääni vessakopista.  
  
"Oi hei, Martin! Kaikki kunnossa?"  
  
"Joo", Martin vastaa.  
  
"Oletko varma? Et kuulosta siltä."  
  
"Hän voi  _loistavasti_ , Arthur", Douglas sanoo painokkaasti. "Vielä paremmin sen jälkeen kun sinä häivyt hössöttämästä. Mene viihdyttämään äitiäsi! Hän on varmasti jo lopen kyllästynyt Hercin seuraan."  
  
"En usko että äiti voi koskaan kyllästyä Hercin —"  
  
"Mene. Nyt."  
  
"Pidäthän sinä Martinista huolta?"  
  
"Punainen varoitus, Arthur."  
  
Arthur räpyttelee silmiään hämmentyneenä. "Mutta miten —"  
  
"Arthur", Douglas miltei murahtaa ja nyökkää kohti ovea.  
  
"Olen jo menossa!" Arthur toteaa ja rientää viimein ulos vessasta.  
  
"Menikö hän?" Martin kuiskaa ja kuulostaa kerrassaan kurjalta.  
  
"Meni", Douglas vahvistaa. "Luuletko että uskaltaisit tulla ulos?"  
  
Martin huokaa äänekkäästi ja lukon salpa nostetaan. Martinin kasvot ovat vihreän sijaan tuhkanharmaat ja hänen tukkansa liimaantunut kiinni otsaan. Hänen kaulassaan roikkuu löysässä solmussa Arthurin sateenkaarisolmio, mitä Douglas ei pannut merkille aiemmin, ja tilanteen koruttomuudesta huolimatta Douglasin vatsanpohjassa herää perhosparvi.  
  
"No niin", Martin kähisee. "Sano sanottavasti. Anna tulla. Vuosisadan naurut."  
  
Naurun sijaan Douglas tarjoaa Martinille vesilasillista. "Ylilyöntejä sattuu kaikille", hän tyytyy toteamaan. "Siinä ei ole mitään nauramisen arvoista. Vielä ainakaan. Odotetaan pari päivää ja katsotaan sitten uudelleen."  
  
Martin rohkenee hymyillä lasinsa takaa. "Anteeksi että pilasin hääjuhlasi", hän sanoo vakavoituen ja puree huultaan. "Oikeasti."  
  
"Taitavat olla fiasko muutenkin", Douglas sanoo. "Mutta minkäs teet, kulissit ovat suojakilpeni."  
  
"Mi-mitä tarkoitat?" Martin kysyy.  
  
"Ah, en mitään. Kunhan yritin keventää tunnelmaa."  
  
Martin hymähtää ja juo lasin tyhjäksi. "En usko", hän sanoo lähes haastavasti. "Mutta olen liian huonovointinen väittelemään." Hän kumartuu lavuaarin ääreen pesemään kasvonsa ja purskuttamaan suunsa. Suoristauduttuaan hän sukii hiuksensa kuntoon ja sanoo: "Mennäänkö?"  
  
"Anna kun korjaan tuon ensin", Douglas ehdottaa ja viittaa sateenkaarisolmioon. Martin ei vastustele. Douglas ottaa Martinin oman rusetin pois tämän kaulasta ja kiristää Arthurin solmion.   
  
Martin hengittää kuuluvasti. Hikoilu on saanut hänen partavetensä tuoksumaan voimakkaammin. Se on uusi tuoksu tai vähintäänkin sellainen, jota Martin ei käytä usein. Sekoitus kardemummaa ja jotain hedelmäistä. Kenties mangoa. Häivähdys jotain, jota Douglas ei osaa suoraan nimetä.  
  
"Pidän solmiostasi", hän sanoo.  
  
"Se on Arthurin", Martin vastaa nopeasti.  
  
"Tiedän", Douglas myöntää. "Mutta minusta se sopii paremmin sinulle."  
  
"Ai", Martin sanoo ja Douglas etsii oivallusta hänen silmistään. Ymmärrystä. Suostumusta.  
  
"Kyllä vain. Se tuo esiin parhaat puolesi", Douglas lisää ääni vavisten.  
  
"Niinkö?" Martin kysyy.  
  
Douglas nyökkää. Martin tarttuu kiinni hänen käsiinsä, jotka viipyvät edelleen solmiolla.  
  
"En ikinä tiennyt", Martin sanoo. "Douglas, minä —"  
  
Samassa vessan ovi avautuu, he loikkaavat kauemmas toisistaan ja sisään astuu vakavailmeinen mies. Hetken mietittyään Douglas tunnistaa tämän Fionan isäksi.  
  
"Täällähän sinä olet, Dougie", mies tokaisee kummastuttavan tuttavallisesti siihen nähden, etteivät he ole tavanneet kertaakaan ennen häitä. "Vessassa piilottelemassa kesken riehakkaimman ilonpidon. Et kai vain ole tullut katumapäälle?"  
  
Douglasin tekee mieli vastata kysymykseen myöntävästi, kun sitä kerran häneltä odotetaan. Tottahan se sitä paitsi olisi, jos nyt voi edes kunnolla katua päätöstä, jota ei ole pitänyt hyvänä alun alkaenkaan.  
  
"Entä kuka on tämä kaverisi?" Mies puhuu kuin Douglas olisi mikäkin keskenkasvuinen kakara eikä suinkaan morsiamensa isää monta vuotta vanhempi. Ehkä siitä kenkä puristaakin. Luoja tietää, ettei Douglas itse katsoisi hyvällä, jos hänen tyttärensä päättäisi hetken mielijohteesta astua avioon huomattavasti vanhemman miehen kanssa.  
  
"Martin Crieff, päivää", Martin kiiruhtaa sanomaan ja ojentaa kättään. "Perämies Swiss Airwaysilta."  
  
"Olet selkeästi harjoitellut esittäytymistä", Douglas mutisee suupielestään ja saa Martinin naurahtamaan nolostuneen kimeästi, mutta suureen ääneen hän sanoo: "Martin on ollut kapteenini. Tunnemme työn kautta."  
  
"Ihanko totta?" Fionan isä kysyy ja jättää huomiotta Martinin ojossa sojottavan käden. "Sinun kapteenisiko? Herran jestas."  
  
"Siinä tuskin on mitään noin järkyttävää", Douglas tokaisee.  
  
"Ei lainkaan. Minua ei suoraan sanottuna yllätä tippaakaan, ettet sinä osaa pitää työtä ja huvia erossa toisistaan", Fionan isä sanoo koppavasti.  
  
"Jos herra Gallagher on jo saanut sopotettua asiansa", Douglas murahtaa, "voi hän siirtyä pissimään pisuaarin puoleen. Tule, Martin." Hän asettaa kätensä Martinin selälle huomaamattaan, hänellä on vain kiire päästä muualle, mutta appiukolta mikään ei jää tietenkään huomaamatta.  
  
"Olisin silti toivonut, että pitäisit rattopoikasi poissa näistä juhlista!" Gallagher karjaisee.  
  
Douglas paiskaa vessan oven voimalla kiinni eikä todellakaan alennu vastaamaan.  
  
"Rattopoika…" Martin toistaa kauhistuneena.  
  
"Älä tuosta vuohesta välitä", Douglas sanoo. "Mokomakin katkera vätys. Ylimielinen paskiainen."  
  
"Olet naimisissa hänen tyttärensä kanssa!"  
  
"Ei se silti estä häntä olemasta törkyturpainen aasi", Douglas huomauttaa, mutta Martin ei ole huvittunut.  
  
"Olet naimisissa", Martin sanoo uudemman kerran. "Olet naimisissa etkä voi… minä en voi. Taidan voida pahoin."  
  
"Haluatko istua alas?" Douglas kysyy.  
  
"Ei, taidan… voisin lähteä hotellille. Ellei se haittaa? En tahdo antaa ylen keskelle juhlasalia."  
  
"Voin ajaa sinut hotellille", Douglas tarjoutuu.  
  
"Ei, ei, liikaa vaivaa. Voin ottaa taksin. Haen vain takkini ensin ja… hyvää loppuiltaa. Ja Onnea. Aivan, onnea", Martin sanoo heikosti ja huojuu kohti naulakoita.  
  
"Ei sinulla ollut takkia", Douglas sanoo hennosti ja laskee käden Martinin olkapäälle. Martin vavahtaa. Douglas on kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan ja soittaa taksin. Sen tulossa kestää viisitoista minuuttia, mikä on yllättävän vähän lauantai-iltana, mutta sekin on ikuisuus, kun kumpikaan heistä ei sano sanaakaan eikä Martin suostu katsomaan Douglasia silmiin.  
  
Douglas on liian vanha potemaan särkynyttä sydäntä, joten hän seisoo vahvana ja määrätietoisena, eikä anna minkään musertaa. Hän ei mieti menetettyjä kuukausia, jopa vuosia, jotka hän olisi voinut käyttää paremmin ja pelastaa niin paljon. Hän on aina olevinaan niin rohkea ja fiksu ja vaikka mitä, mutta tosipaikassa hänestä ei ole näemmä mihinkään. Ei sellaisten ihmisten kuulukaan olla kuin yksin.  
  
Mutta hetken verran, juuri ennen Fionan isän väliintuloa, Martin oli ehtinyt näyttää toiveikkaalta ja… innokkaalta yrittämään. Hetken verran Douglas oli luullut…  
  
Martin on jo melkein ovesta ulkona, kun Douglas saa suunsa auki: "Kai olet käytettävissä huomenna?"  
  
"Huomenna?" Martin kysyy ja kääntyy takaisin.  
  
"Häämatka on mukavinta taittaa lentäen ja Carolyn lupasi minulle vapaapäivän."  
  
Martin siristää silmiään epäilevästi. "Lupasiko hän saman Hercillekin?"  
  
"Ei, mutta niin kuin tiedät, yksin on pirun yksinäistä lentää. Ajattelin myös että olisi reilua, jos Herc lentäisi sinne ja sinä takaisin", Douglas selittää vakuuttavasti. "Saat toipua kaikessa rauhassa menomatkan."  
  
"Armeliasta", Martin huoahtaa.  
  
"Tulethan?" Douglas kysyy ja pelkää kuulostavansa anelevalta.  
  
Martinin kasvoilla vilahtaa yhtä aikaa useampi ilme. Hän on pitkään hiljaa, Douglas pidättää hengitystään. Vihdoin Martin vastaa: "Kuinka voisin olla tulematta? Krapula ja GERTI ovat pistämätön yhdistelmä."  
  
"Älä väitä, ettei sinulla olisi ikävä sitä tyttökultaa", Douglas sanoo miltei vitsikkäästi, mutta vain miltei.  
  
Martin hymyilee hänelle voimattomasti mutta vilpittömästi. "Ei tulisi mieleenkään väittää moista", hän sanoo ja on pian poissa.  
  
Douglas huokaa syvään. On ensimmäinen kerta pitkään aikaan, kun hän ei poistu häistä uuden heilan tai jopa tulevan vaimon kanssa. Tällä kertaa hän poistuu kyllä vaimonsa kanssa, mutta jostain syystä hänestä tuntuu, ettei tämä liitto tule kestämään kauaa. Romanttinen komedia vaihtuu tragediaksi.  
  
Matkalla hotellille autoradio soittaa Queenia kuin joutsenlaulua.


End file.
